


Follow Up Visit

by Amjead



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drama, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet saw Dr. Frank die. So, why is he on her doorstep many years later?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Up Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a sequel to The Sex Doctor. It ended up more dramatic than I intended it to be. Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friend Jane Dawson who encouraged me to write a sequel for TSD. I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to follow my rocky horror blog: tnpphillyrhps

Janet Weiss-Majors looked out the window and sighed. She couldn't believe that it had been a month since her husband, Brad, passed away. Janet knew that it had been a long time since she felt anything resembling love for him, but after a while, you grow accustomed to people. It was just weird not having him around. It was weird doing things alone, but that's just how things were going to have to be from now on.

Janet settled down with her lunch and watched the rain pour down. It was really something. She hadn't seen a storm this bad in a long time. Even though it was midday, the rain clouds made everything rather dark. Only the occasional flashes of lightening would brighten the inside of her small house. One of these flashes, however, was different from the rest. Janet was looking out the window when- _Crack!_ -a humongous clap of thunder and an insanely bright flash of lightening occurred simultaneously. It startled Janet so badly that it cause her to cry out. 

She took a moment to calm herself down. Once the feeling passed, someone rang her doorbell.

“Who could that be?” Janet wondered. “Who would honestly come out in this weather?” She went over to the door and opened it. When she saw who it was, she screamed bloody murder. “What? No. You're dead. I saw you die. This can't be happening.” Janet's guest smiled and laughed nervously.

“I'm afraid so, Janet,” he said in the same smooth, baritone voice that Janet remembered, “But isn't it nice?” Nice was the last word Janet would use to describe the situation. Dr. Frank N. Furter was back from the dead and standing on her doorstep.

Janet was so shaken. She couldn't compose herself. So, Dr. Frank let himself in. He helped Janet back to her table and made tea for the both of them. Eventually, Janet stopped crying and screaming. Dr. Frank silently prayed that her neighbors hadn't heard her. 

Once Janet was a bit more level-headed, she looked the doctor up and down. He was exactly as she remembered him. His hair was the same. His face was the same. His body was the same. The only difference was his clothes. Instead of lingerie, he was wearing a sundress. Perhaps he had his usual corset-garters-fishnet ensemble underneath.

“You're not old,” Janet said almost unconsciously. Dr. Frank laughed.

“Transylvanians don't physically age,” Dr. Frank explained.

Janet noted that even though he looked the same there was definitely something different about him. It was something in his personality. He seemed less brash and less threatening. That was good. It was exactly what Janet needed if she was going to figure out what was going on here.

“How on Earth are you still alive?” Janet asked.

“It was a stun gun that I was shot with,” Dr. Frank explained. “I didn't die and neither did Columbia. No. We're all still very much alive. We just needed a quick escape is all.”

“Where are they?” Janet asked.

“They're back home,” Dr. Frank said. “They're all staying with my mother.”

His mother? It was very hard for Janet to imagine someone like Frank with a mother, but she had to take his word for it. Everybody had to have a mother, right? Regardless, that wasn't the matter at hand. Janet had one question for the returned doctor.

“Why are you here?”

“I've always liked Earth,” Dr. Frank started. “After I went home to Transylvania, I would make frequent visits back here. They weren't long visits. It's not like I was going to see anyone or anything. I would just pop in, grab a newspaper or something, and pop out. I love reading Earth newspapers. Anyway, I was reading through an Ohio paper. I think it was called, 'The Plain Dealer' or something like that. Anyway, I was reading through and I saw Brad's name in the obituaries. I knew that I didn't like visiting people when I came to Earth, but I thought I'd make an exception. Oh, Janet, I'm so sorry for your loss. Truly I am.”

Janet looked away. She didn't want Frank's sympathy. Still, she knew she had to be civil.

So, Janet said, “Thank you.” and left it at that. The two sat in silence at the table as they drank their tea. Dr. Frank didn't like the silence. He never liked silences. He could feel the intense awkwardness surmounting. He had to do something about it. So, he went with an obvious question.

"So, what have you been up to?” Janet's head snapped up and she stared daggers at the doctor. Unfortunately for him, he just invoked a major storm and it was heading straight for him.

“What have I been up to?” Janet repeated angrily. “Oh, I don't know. Let's see. I had to elope with a man I didn't love because I got pregnant. We had to make people believe that the child was his. I gave birth to a son. I had to put him up for adoption because how on Earth was I suppose to take care of a half-alien baby. I had to lie to my mother and tell her that I lost the baby in child-birth. Do you know how hard that was? It completely destroyed her. You ruined my life, Frank N. Furter. How dare you waltz in here with feelings of sympathy. I don't want it.”

Janet's voice grew until she was as loud as the storm outside. The storm didn't want to be upstaged. So, suddenly, Janet's window was blown open and a nearby picture frame dropped to the floor and shattered. Glass was everywhere.

“Oh no!” Janet cried.

Janet picked up the photo and the pieces of frame and brought them over to the table. As a bit of broken glass was sliding out of her hand, it caught her skin.

“Ouch!” Janet said. She went out to the kitchen to clean the cut. While she was out there, Dr. Frank looked at the picture. It was a bride and groom, Janet's parents most likely. He was about to put the picture down, but something caught his eye, the bride. She looked familiar. Why?

“Janet,” Dr. Frank called to her. “What was your mother's name?”

“Evanna. Why?” Janet answered. Dr. Frank's stomach lurched. He flipped the picture over. On the back, it said, “To Harry Weiss and Evanna Destin on the occasion of their wedding.”

Janet came back into the room.

“My cut won't stop bleeding,” Janet said quietly. Dr. Frank looked at Janet's injured hand. He was shocked.

“Why is your blood green?” Dr. Frank asked urgently. Janet looked at the cut disinterestedly.

“I've always bled green,” Janet said. “My mother said it was a birth defect.”

Dr. Frank was white as a sheet.

“Janet, I knew your mother,” said Dr. Frank. Janet started to get concerned.

“What do you mean you knew my mother?” Janet asked. Dr. Frank picked up a shard of glass, ran it through his skin, and showed Janet the cut. He bled green too.

“Your mother was a special friend of mine,” Dr. Frank said. 

For a moment, Janet was confused. What was Dr. Frank getting at, but then realization hit her hard. Her knees buckled under her. She slumped on the floor and began to cry. Janet just couldn't believe it. Dr. Frank N. Furter was her father.

As she cried, Dr. Frank put a pill into Janet's cup of tea.

Dr. Frank brought it to her and said, “Drink this. There's a drug called Retcon in it. A man gave me a whole bottle of those things many years ago. It makes you forget. I think that's exactly what you need right now.”

Janet had heard him, but she wasn't listening. Dr. Frank thought about staying to make sure that Janet drank the drugged tea, but he knew that he had to leave. “Drink the tea once you're done crying.” he said. He turned to leave. He was almost out the door when Janet stopped him.

“Why should I listen to you?” Janet asked in between sobs. Dr. Frank didn't know how to answer that.

So, Dr. Frank just shrugged and said, “Trust me. I'm a doctor. Consider this your follow up visit.” With that, he left. As soon as the door was shut, Janet drank her tea. She had a lot of forgetting to do.

**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending's pretty weak. Honestly, I had no idea how to end this guy.


End file.
